Doll's lullaby
by PerigrinTouque
Summary: Il est sa poupée, sa petite poupée personnelle. Bien docile avec lequel il joue la nuit. La journée il fait comme si ne rien subsistait entre eux, aucun lien particulier, juste une amitié banale.


Bonjour, bonsoir à toutes et à tous.

Cet OS a pour thème la folie. Mais la folie pure et simple d'un autre personnage que celui que j'utilise toujours.

J'ai voulu visité l'esprit torturé d'Angelo alias Deathmask. Sa folie est violente, brute. Je n'écris que trop rarement sur lui. Il ne m'a jamais bien intéressé ce petit crabi. Mais bon, je suis là pour découvrir d'autres personnages, et je dois bien avouer que lui au moins m'inspire plus que le Lion ou le Sagittaire. Bref, je vous laisse avec lui et Aphrodite. Qui mange pas mal avec moi, le pauvre.

Rating : M pour la violence je précise d'entrée de jeu.

Pairing : Deahtmask / Aphrodite

Genre : Tragédy

Bonne lecture (ou pas),

Peri Deathy.

* * *

**Doll's lullaby**

Il est sa poupée, sa petite poupée personnelle. Bien docile avec lequel il joue la nuit. La journée il fait comme si ne rien subsistait entre eux, aucun lien particulier, juste une amitié banale. Banale, ce mot définit bien mal leur relation. A vrai dire tout le contraire le prouve, les marques cachées aux yeux des autres que porte Aphrodite en sont les preuves. Des ecchymoses tachent sa peau, assombrissent le grain lacté. La servitude qu'il se force de jouer rajoute une touche noire au tableau déjà lugubre.

Il l'a accepté depuis longtemps, ce jeu de rôle pour son ami, pour son amant, pour son amour. Pour Angelo. Lui qui a sombré dans la folie pure il y a fort longtemps de ça, maintenant plus rien ni personne ne peut le ramener à la raison. Alors pour satisfaire ses exigences, Aphrodite endosse sa tenue de poupée de porcelaine, et jour après jour il soutient, encourage son amant dans sa démence.

Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir, il ne sait plus ce qu'il fait, quand son cerveau malade fomente des plans plus horribles les uns que les autres… Il n'est plus tout à fait là, il ne faut pas lui en vouloir…

* * *

Angelo a ses deux mains posées de chaque côté du visage angélique, beauté saccagée par sa déraison croissante. Ses yeux pyropes brillent d'un éclat sanguinaire, va-t-il soumettre son joli poisson ? Va-t-il offenser sa dignité comme trop souvent ou va-t-il le prendre dans ses bras pour qu'il l'apaise de tous ses maux ?

Les voix qui résonnent dans sa tête sont celles de toutes les âmes qu'il a rencontrées au cours de sa vie. Un tel entrainement doublé à une vie de tuerie laisse de belles séquelles bien marquées autant dans sa chair que dans son esprit, jamais Angelo ne goûte la paix. Jamais il ne peut se retrouver tranquille avec sa conscience, cette fourbe s'en est allée pour ne plus revenir. Alors Angelo crie dans la nuit, ces ombres translucides l'oppressent, lui murmurent ses actes immondes à l'infini… Pour pallier à ce sort il lui fallait un garde fou, un gardien pour son âme. Aphrodite était tout désigner pour endosser ce rôle. Dans ces moments d'accès de furie le chevalier du Cancer ne se contrôle plus, il saccage tout ce qui se trouve à porter de main. Renverse tout, part divaguer dans le Sanctuaire en quête de sensation. Sa soif refait surface, un innocent pourrait être surprit et ne pas s'en sortir vivant.

Puis il a mal on le voit, on le sent. Aphrodite n'est pas fou il reconnait la souffrance, réelle, brutale. Pour soulager son amour il ferait n'importe quoi. C'est bien ce qu'il fait depuis des années, n'importe quoi. Il se plie à tous ses caprices, à tous ses coups, à toutes ses brimades, à toute sa violence. En silence, sans se défendre, sans rien trahir il subit. Cela permet à Angelo de déverser son trop plaint de hargne sans mettre en danger autrui.

Il presse sur les tempes d'Aphrodite encore plus fort, la pression devient insupportable entre ses doigts, ce dernier sent un étau se serrer en de multiples points sur son crâne. La douleur commence à descendre le long de ses maxillaires pour se propager dans toute sa mâchoire, ses dents vibrent, cela devient insupportable. Mais le cancer continue, il appuie encore plus fort, ses ongles s'enfoncent dans le front. Des perles carmines s'égouttent le long de ses joues pour se répandre sur son épaule.

Assis contre le mur Aphrodite tente de rester droit pour garder une contenance, une présence. S'il part à son tour, qui sait ce que pourrait lui infliger son compagnon comme sévisse ? La contracture devient intolérable, le douzième gardien s'empare des poignets adverses sans succès. Angelo cogne sa tête contre la paroi. Il cogne, encore, encore, son regard absent ne se rend pas compte de la tournure des évènements. Angelo est parti dans son monde de délire, il ne lui répondra pas.

* * *

Malheureusement il sombre de plus en plus souvent, et Aphrodite ne parvient plus à l'extirper de sa bulle ensanglantée, il reste seul parmi les lucioles. Seuls êtres peuplant son univers. Il ne voit qu'elles, n'entend qu'elles. Même si le poisson hurle pour le ramener à lui, Angelo n'y prête pas attention. La bouche opposée bouge sans en appréhender le moindre son.

L'italien aime le visage séraphin, il l'aime tellement qu'il s'évertue à le peindre avec ses couleurs à lui. Le rouge, le bleu, le violacé, pour qu'il ressemble à tous ses masques mortuaires accrochés dans son temple. Aphrodite sera son œuvre d'art, sa plus belle création, pour le sublimer.

Et le cancer tape, tape toujours plus fort contre le mur. Le bruit sourd résonne dans un temps régulier, chaque intervalle semble calculé. Puis les mains coulissent jusqu'à la gorge à nue pour la caresser d'une étreinte brutale. Aphrodite étouffe, suffoque. Dans un appel d'air il ouvre grand la bouche mais l'oxygène ne vient plus. Ses yeux s'exorbitent, sa bouche supplie dans le mutisme et Angelo exulte. Rit, se pourlèche les lèvres à la vue du meurtre. Son visage se déforme dans une grimace haineuse, l'homme n'existe plus. Le tintement cruel de son rire s'élève jusqu'au plafond pour se répercuter contre les colonnes de marbre, personne n'osera entrer dans sa maison. Aucun témoin ne secourra le chevalier des Poissons. Il portera seul l'amour de son fardeau pour l'être aliéné qui a pris la place de son ancien amant enjoué. Où est passé cet homme plein de vie, plein de verve ?

* * *

Peut être n'a-t-il jamais existé, peut être qu'Aphrodite s'est bercé d'illusion, pourtant… Pourtant il existait fut une époque. Sa vie d'apprenti a tout détruis, sa vie de chevalier l'a précipité dans la déchéance. Mais le Saint des Poissons résiste, se bat pour rester aux côtés de cet homme qu'il aime tant. Il cherche un appel à l'aide dans les orbes jaspes désespérément, elles luisent du feu sacré de la barbarie. Il est trop tard Aphrodite se sent glisser dans l'inconscience, il peine à trouver de l'air, sa tête le tourne, son larynx s'écrase entre les mains brunes. Ses mains qu'il embrasse dès que l'occasion lui ait permis, là en cet instant ces mêmes mains traitresses lui portent le coup final. Ses yeux deviennent vitreux, n'expriment plus aucune émotion, ni peur, ni apaisement.

Angelo prit dans sa folie n'en a pas assez, il a senti ce souffle de vie quitter cet être qu'il tient dans ses paumes mais il en veut plus. Il veut voir le sang, humer son odeur ferreuse, qu'il se répande à terre, qu'il colore le marbre gris, trop gris, trop triste. Le rouge apporte de la vie, le rouge reste sa couleur préférée. Angelo s'évertue à peindre de vermeille toute chose et tout individu de ce monde. Alors il reprend cette tête inerte et la fracasse sur le sol froid. Un son sinistre sort de la pièce, les os se brisent et le sang coule. Coule en un filet mince de pourpre, Angelo s'hypnotise, contemple ce spectacle délectable. Il détache sa main du crâne pour apprécier la viscosité qui y est imprégnée, la porte à sa bouche. Le métal détrempe sa langue, cette âpreté il la savoure sans avoir à l'esprit que ce sang provient de son seul amour, celui à qui il vient d'ôter la vie.

Le quatrième gardien dessine sur ses joues des traits avec cette aquarelle comme des peintures de guerre, comme un trophée. Essayant probablement d'atténuer la noirceur de son esprit avec le carmin d'Aphrodite.

Un élan de lucidité renaît puis Angelo refait surface… Les lucioles le laissent tranquille pour un petit moment de répit. Il voit. Ses yeux voient l'atrocité des actes commis quelques minutes auparavant. Ne réalisant pas l'horreur de la chose ses pensées restent en suspend. Un flash neutralise sa panique, il réalise enfin ce qu'il vient de faire. Lui, vient de massacrer la plus belle chose qui lui est arrivée dans la vie. Il a tué son doux amant, son seul ami, son âme sœur. Le corps immobile d'Aphrodite git, sous sa tête une marre garance s'étend jusqu'au mur, formant une auréole sinistre autour de ses cheveux. Alors Angelo hurle en prenant le corps dans ses bras et l'amenant à son buste mais cela est trop tard, bien trop tard. De son poing il frappe inlassablement le sol pierreux à s'en fendre les phalanges. Ses mains ne sont plus que plaies, cela ne fera pas revenir Aphrodite.

* * *

Il désirait tellement incruster la beauté de son visage dans ses murs qu'il y est parvenu, de la plus sordide des façons mais qu'importe, il l'a maintenant son chef d'œuvre, le plus remarquable d'entre tous. Il pourra trôner en première place, surpassant tous les autres. La solitude appesantit l'air mais déjà les lucioles reviennent le chercher, pour ne plus rester exclu Angelo les invoquent imperceptiblement, elles résident à ses côtés en tout instant à présent. Désormais il ne sera plus seul puisque ses chères amies demeurent près de lui. Un chant couvre les hurlements, ce n'est autre qu'Angelo qui fredonne une douce mélodie pour celui qui l'a aimé. Tenant fermement dans ses bras l'amas de chair molle, il le berce tendrement. Cette comptine accompagnera son âme jusqu'aux portes de l'au-delà.

Angelo s'est perdu depuis longtemps, depuis peut être l'aube de son enfance. Ne différenciant plus le mal du bien, la normalité de la folie, le crime de l'amour, les caresses des châtiments. Maintenant il perdurera isolé avec pour seule compagnie sa folie pure et simple.

**FIN**


End file.
